Una Historia Salida Del Corazón
by MrsAdventure
Summary: Magia, amores, aventuras y momentos graciosos pero sobretodo unas personas que cambiaran tu presente y futuro .Diferentes pareja Gale , Nalu y Gruvia , lo actualizo cada tres semanas o cuando tengo inspiración pasen y :D
1. Chapter 1

Diclamair : Fairy tail no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

. (): Son anotaciones mías sobre la historia o relacionado con esta

.-: Lo utilizo para cuando entran en juego los personajes (Jeje están en mi juego bueno no)

Capitulo 1 : Un día normal

Era un día normal, nada interesante pasaba bueno si interesante ver como intentan tirar a un compañero por la ventana (Si en mi clase lo han intentado). S i un día normal en la aburrida vida que tengo, a se me olvido me llamo Juvia Loxar encantada .Todas las horas pasaban hasta que llego la clase de gimnasia me encontraba hablando con mis amigas sobre una canción nueva de mi grupo favorito, one direction, (Si me encanta ese grupo) pero nuestro maestro nos interrumpió si os preguntáis, si es un amargado y tiene un parecido a pedobear no se por que

Bueno el caso estábamos hablando mientras corríamos:

-¿Oye habéis escuchado la nueva canción de one direction?. Pregunte yo

- ¿Cuál la de Kiss You?. Asentí para afirmárselo .- Es genial , la parte que más chocante es cuando van en las motos jajaja ( Si no visteis el videoclip de esta canción o la aconsejo )

Seguimos hablando sobre el tema cuando de pronto se escucho un ruido , que parecía ser de un fuerte golpe que había caído sobre la pista donde se jugaba al baloncesto y al futbol .Al ir corriendo y nada más que ver una humarea nos asustamos por que una de mis mejores amigas ,Levy Mcgarden, era muy aficionada a las historia de alienígenas y todo tipo de personaje ( Se me ha pegado de mi profesor ) sobrenaturales.

-O dios mío no serán esos bichos verdes. Dije de manera burlona

-No me digas bicho pequeña .Al escuchar esto me asuste como sabrán hablar –Sabes hablar .Preguntaron mis amigas, Lucy y Levy

-Ejem si podemos ya que somos humanos como vosotras. Escuchamos desde el otro lado de la humarea

-Geje el llamitas tiene razón pequeñajas. Escuchamos otra voz

Poco después de escuchar las voces de lo que parecían tres chicos de nuestra edad , vimos como uno tenía el pelo rosado , llevaba una bufanda con un chaleco y unos pantalones rabicortos .Otro tenía el pelo en una cresta muy larga de pelo negro y como el anterior llevaba un chaleco y unos pantalones rabicortos pero este tenía alrededor de la nariz unos pirsins (Creo que se dice así ) y el que más me impresiono tenía el pelo de color azul mar y unos pantalones del mismo color del pelo , al ver que no llevaba camiseta me sonroje mucho

-Exhibicionista te has vuelto a quitar la camiseta .Dijo el del pelo negro

-¿Pero que , como me pasa siempre eso?.Al igual que yo que seguía sonrojada el también se puso así

-Dejando el hielito aparte ¿Son las tres principiantes que buscábamos?

Al escuchar esto me para dice y mire a mis otras dos amigas que estaban de mismo modo que yo , ahora la pregunta que nos planteamos ¿En qué somos las principiantes y por que habrán venido a por nosotras?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de mi primer historia, este lo intentare hacer más divertido para que no sea tan aburrimiento como pudo ser en el anterior capitulo, sin más razones os dejo con el capitulo.

ACLARACIONES: Fairy Tail no me pertenece (eso quisiera yo, ser el creador de fairy tail: 3) sino que le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

():lo que pienso relacionado con la historia o sobre ella

-: cuando hablan los personajes

Capitulo 2: Conociéndolos

Nos quedamos en shock cuando escuchamos que nos estaban buscando, por lo que veo a los chicos que tenían enfrente nuestra con extrañeza y con fastidio ja a mi no me iría con ellos aunque me ofreciesen doritos, o eso si que no

-Espera ¿Cómo que buscándonos?.Pregunto mi amiga Levy y escuchamos una risa burlona

-Gehe yo me encargo de ella. Dijo el pelinegro para lanzarse a coger a Levy mientras que mi compañera lo miro sonrojado, a lo que yo me extrañe ella no es de sonrojo fácil

-E aspirante a batería de Nirvana, déjala. Grito mi otra amiga, Lucy, a lo que este solo sonrió y le hizo una mueca como si fuese un niño pequeño (Si la famosa enseñada de lengua, Gajeel que estas ya grandecito)

-Trátala con mas delicadeza ya que sin ellas no podremos avanzar de nivel .Dijo aquel chico de cabellera azul marino, lo que me impresiono por que nos necesitaban, jeje puse una cara aterradora que lo notaron los chicos que se fueron agrupando es mi oportunidad seguía con mi cara de sicópata, son míos.

-¡Corred! Les grite a mis amigas y salimos como Espidi Gonzalez (Aya yai XD)

Según corríamos nos fuimos separando .Al poco mire hacia atrás para si venían y para mi mala suelte se acercaban rápidamente a cada una, el extraño rockero( ósea Gajeel ) iba tras Levy lo que me preocupo y le grite que no se parase , el pelirrosado perseguía con más rapidez que el rockero dirigiéndose hacia Lucy no pude decir nada ya que la atraparon y también a mi amiga peliazul yo pude resistir mas ya que desde pequeña lo único que me aliviaba era correr , al no encontrar el chico de cabello azul marino mire hacia atrás y ay estaba persiguiéndome.

-Espera no quiero usar la fuerza .Me dijo para yo aumentar la velocidad pero mire a todos los lados y vi el armario del gimnasio (Huy mala idea).Me escondí detrás de una canasta vieja y rota de baloncesto

-Por favor no se me da bien estas cosas. Al escuchar esto me escondí y encontré un bate de beisbol lo tome para salir a por el.

-Wuaaa ya (Ya no se me ocurría otro grito de guerra bueno el de espartano no sé si contara bue) grite

-Pero que .De pronto me colore al máximo y me desmaye.-Que le pasa a la gente de hoy en día .Pero se miro y comprendió lo que había sucedido ja esto sería interesante creo que me empieza a interesar esta chica pensó él, para luego mirarla y sonreír el azul es un color precioso por lo que veo

Me desperté y vi a mis amigas acostas al lado mío en un gran sofá, en lo que parecía un vagón de un tren muy lujoso, pensé como nos hayan echo algo mientras dormíamos le voy a pegar una somanta de palos .Cuando escuche acercarse a los tres chicos hacia nosotros al ver eso me hice la dormida

-Natsu, Gray ¿Cómo le decimos a Erza que la hemos traído a la fuerza? Pregunto el chico de los pirsins

Al escuchar eso el tan Natsu y Gray se paralizaron y empezaron a salir unas sombras raras de sus cuerpos .Wua sí que son bipolares

-Gajeel creo que una a despertado .Dijo el tal Gray, maldeci en mi pensamientos

- O si espera exhibicionista la asustaras, ya voy yo

-Estas bien, siento que mi amigo fuese tan bruto contigo .Me sonrió con gracia para darme una mano a la que yo acepte .Creo que va a ser un gran amigo, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ¨el exhibicionista¨, como decía Natsu, que poco a poco se me acerco.

-Oye ¿Por qué corristeis de nosotros no queríamos haceros daño? Me dijo en forma chibi. Que mono, pensé

-Tú qué crees cabeza de melón (XD yo le digo eso a mi hermano). Se me quedo mirando (Hombre como NO), lo siento soy muy bipolar. Dije par escuchar una risa tras de mi seguida de una mano colocada encima de mi cabeza dando palmaditas.

-Gehe me encanta esta zagala presiento que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos. Sonreí al ver que no eran malos, sino que especiales

-Lo mismo digo em… Gajeel ¿verdad?

-Si, Gehe.

-Em Gajeel-kun ¿Me podrías decir hacia donde vamos? Pregunte, deseando que me respondiera y así fue.

-A Magnolia, Al gremio de (TUN TUN TUN) Fairy Tail.

Cuando me lo dijo aproveche que íbamos en un vagón privado del tren para mirar por la ventana y ver un paisaje verde y una ciudad donde el más alto del los edificios, parecía ser el tal llamado gremio de Fairy Tail, ya que Gajeel-Kun me señalaba el lugar creo que me gustara

Final de capitulo .Ja ya voy sacando un poco de humor creo na me gusta como esta y también me gustaría que os gustase uff que jaleo bueno un abrazo y hasta luego BAY BAY.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal? Bien ,regular pues no te preocupes ya verás que leyendo esta historia mejoraras (Consejo no siempre funciona) Anímate y lee

Reclamaciones:Fairy tail no pertenece (T.T pu que )

CHAPTER 3

POV Juvia

Estaba hablando con Gajeel sobre por qué nos habían traído a que según él, nosotras somos unas de los siete elementos que pueden ser muy importantes para decidir de la vida o de la muerte, y que yo pertenecía al agua, Levy al viento y Lucy a la naturaleza

Cada una tenemos diferentes poderes ocultos dentro de nosotras, como ejemplo me puso a Erza, si mal no recordaba era el nombre de la provocó que Natsu y el otro chico temblaran (Juvia deja a parte a Gray eso es malo).

Lo que me estañaba era que el otro chico, Gray creo, no dejaba de mirarme, me sonroje, pero que por qué me pasa eso

-Oe Natsu, Gajeel en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo tendremos que llevarnos a una chica con nosotros solo una. Después de decir eso me miro de forma rara, no soy buena en esto pero de seguro pasa algo malo cuando me valla con el.

-Okey, hielito yo ya me voy .Dijo Natsu para salir del tren con Lucy cogida a lo princesa

-Bueno nos vemos después adiós peque .Me dijo de forma cariñosa, es como mi hermano.

-Haber princesita del agua nos vamos ya .Me dijo a lo que yo asentí

POV LUCY

-Levy, Juvia cerrad las cortina que entra sol. Dije perezosamente para abrir los ojos

-Vaya ya te has despertado rubita .Mire hacia arriba y vi al pelirrosado mirándome con gracia y ternura

Salte de su agarre

-Pervertido déjame en paz o llamo a los swa tengo en número. Vale ahí me pase , el se quedo con una cara extraña y al verlo confundido intente escapar pero

-No te vayas. Me agarro de la mano para después tirarme hacia él y cogerme para decir

-Ahora sí que no te escapas pequeñina.

Ahora que, no quiero saber cómo están Juvia y Levy

Corto lo sé pero es que me tengo que ir a dormir un besazo y un abrazo psicológico y BAY BAY


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal, vuelvo más fuerte y con ganas de seguir allá va el finc

DICLAMAIR : Fairy tail no me pertenece es de el gran Hiro Mashima

:Cuando hablan los personajes

() :Lo que pienso yo

CAPITULO: 4 Mi princesita

Lucy POV

Que zagal más insistente que está hecho, no me suelta

-Princesita hemos llegado ya.

-Guárdate lo de princesita y bájame de una maldita vez dije pataleando para que me bajase de su hombro

En ese momento me pone su cara enfrente de la mía, al verlo reír y sonrojarse el también no pude evitar mostrarme más roja que un tomate y de pronto me dice

-Sonrojada y calladita pareces de verdad un angelito (Un poco cursi pero bueno). Me dijo riéndose y mirándome

-Cállate y déjame rosita .Se le quito la sonrisa

-A ti te lo perdono pero no vuelvas a decir eso si no quieres que pase algo malo .Me dijo con cara de asesino

Me bajo y pude ver una gran puerta de aspecto antiguo pero interesante .Cuando Natsu abrió la puerta pude notar algo que me saltaba hacia mi

-Naatsuu, te eche de menos .Uy te has vuelto blandito .Me dijo un gato, espera me dijo

-¡Parlante ¡espera sácate de aquí

-Me gusta el cambio que as echo Natsu .Dijo el gato mientras abría los ojos poco a poco

-Happy te has equivocado de persona

-A nueva inquilina mejor .Decía todavía en el mismo lugar que antes el gato

Ya me e hartado pensé y lance el gato llamado Happy muy lejos, pero me sorprendí al ver que no cayo sino que de momento le aparecieron una alas de la espalda

-Vale esto ya es demasiado .Donde puedo ir a dormir .Le pregunte a Natsu

-Si solo son las siete

-Me da igual tengo sueño el sueño liguero

-Vale solo sígueme

Caminamos todo el camino en silencio hasta llegar a mi ahora dormitorio

-Aquí esta si escuchas unos arañazos, es Happy y si escuchas alguien abriendo la puerta o alguien a tu lado, lo más seguro que sea yo. Lo mire raro

-Donde tienes las herramientas

-Para que las quieres .Me miro raro

-Como que para que, no quiero ver ni a una especie de zombi. En ese momento me miro con odio.

-Ni encontrar mi única roca arañada por culpa de un gato .Hay que recordar que me trajeron sin que yo me lo esperara y no me dejaron preparar nada

-…. No dijo nada

-Buenas noches .Dije a prisa empujándoles para que saliese de mí ahora habitación

-Cada vez elijen a personas más raras

-Aye sir

Así es como recibí mi primera visita en este lugar un poco raro, je sonreí, tampoco están malo que te ''secuestren''

Levy POV

Unos ruidos de pasos me alertaron y empecé a despertarme en ese momento me encontré agarrada de aquel roquero o como mi amiga aspirante a batería de Nirvana

-A ya desper…aah .No le deje hablar ya que le propine una gran patada en la parte del pecho (no habréis pensado mal ee e.e)

-Chaval te metiste con la peli azul equivocado. Dije mientras me colocaban y hacia posturas como las de Bruse Lee (se escribe así)

Lo que hizo que les resbalase una gota por la frente

-Sigue a tu rollo .Mientras me tomaba

-Que no escuchaste, soy peligrosa eehh .Dije convencida

-Si como un gato en una caja, anda y deja de renegar y vamos

En ese momento le hubiese dado otra patada pero me encontré muy cerca y no pude remediar en sonrojarme un poco, pero eso le basto a él para sonreír y mostrar un tono superior

-Impresionada por mi grandeza verdad pequeñaja .Me dijo dando palmaditas en la cabeza y poniéndose chulito

Me arte y decidí andar para el lado mientras agrandaba su ego pero

-Nada que no aprendes .Me cogió y salió corriendo

-Ve más despacio que parezco un saco de patatas (jajaja me recordó a un amigo)

-Menos reniegos y más silencio

Y así pasamos la mayoría del tiempo hasta que llegamos a un rio, sino me equivoco Gajeel estaba muy agitado y cansado así que intentare escapar

-Tengo que ir al baño vengo en un momento .Le dije

La gente es muy estúpida por lo que veo

Pasaron 10 minutos:

-No ha vuelto qué raro .Espera no la veo, mierda se ha escapado

Gajeel estaba buscándome así que lo mejor será esconderme bien, mire para todos los lados un arbusto bien (Es un poco tópico pero bueno)

Lo escuche maldecir y pasar por mi lado y me estremecí de la idea e imagen que pasaría si me encuentra, se cabrearía muchísimo, pero escuche otra voz que venía por el otro lugar y al escuchar las pisadas de Gajeel alejarse decidí salir

MALA IDEA

Era un grupo de chicos que parecían ser sanguinarios ya que los escuche hablar mientras que se me acercaban de que harían conmigo, en ese momento me gustaría tener al cabeza chorlito a mi lado

-Dejadla en paz o si no os tendréis que meter conmigo y os digo que acabareis muy mal

-Quien eres para atemorizar a los cazadores de almas .Le dijo uno

-Espera e Gajeel de Fairy Tail .Dijo otro

-El mismo .Los tres lo miraron con pavor

-Vale viejo ya dejamos en paz a tu amiguita

-Más os vale

Me quede mirándolo, al parecer yo le preocupo un poco aunque también será su trabajo hacerlo al pensar esto me deprimí

-Supongo que te debo una .Le dije

-Yo creo que si Geje .Me dijo mientras se reía recordando a los cobardes de antes

Aquí termino quería darle gracias a Rirukasabe por la revie si no me e equivocado otra vez lo e puesto bien bueno un abrazo y BAY BAY


	5. Chapter 5

Que pasa amiguitos bueno vuelvo a escribir con más fuerza y ilusión bueno haya va

Diclamair:

Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima no mío (jooo).

hablan los personajes

(). Lo que pienso sobre la historia o tonterías varias xD

Capitulo 5: Ángel De Hielo

Juvia Pov:

Corre, corre no tiene que pillarme, no quiero volver a enamorarme no. Pensaba Juvia escondiéndose .Una hora antes de esto.

¸.·' ¸.·' *·~-.¸-( Una Hora Antes )-,.-~*¸.·' ¸.·'

Juvia salía junto con Gray de aquel vagón mientras ella miraba con nerviosismo el suelo, jo Lucy y Levy son malas me han dejado aquí tirada (expresión ee, no seáis mal pensados) con Gray, pensaba ella mientras lo miraba atentamente. No sé si seré capaz de poder invocar mis poderes, según me conto Gajeel nuestro poder surgiría cuando un ser muy querido o respetado para nosotras estuviese en problemas, yo tengo el poder del agua pero lo que me preocupa es que me altere mucho y aparezca un tsunami, pero fui de momento interrumpida por alguien.

Gray Pov:

Estábamos caminado tranquilamente por la calle Juvia y yo, la verdad es que es mona la chica pero eso si muy cabezota (expresión) puse una cara angustia, recordé que por poco me muele a palos con un bate cuando tuvieron que cogerlas a la fuerza , me quedo mirándola y de repente sonrió pero me doy cuenta de una cosa.

-¡Juvia! Cuidado. Me abalance para poder cojerla ya que ella, se adelanto y sin darse cuenta a su izquierda venia un carro a toda velocidad

-Eh. Dijo ella

Pero yo no la escuche ya que estaba demasiado distraído y sonrojado para hacerle caso

Gray se encontraba abrazando a Juvia ya que así pudo alejarse y protegerla por si ocurriese algo mas pudiese pasar

Juvia Pov:

Pero como pantalones he llegado hasta esto (no he puesto palabrotas por qué no me gustan mucho: 3) estaba siendo abrazada por alguien que no conozco casi de nada la verdad es que mientras estábamos en el tren Natsu y Gajeel me contaban aventuras suyas y las cosas que le gustaban a los tres, lo más raro que pasaba era que no hice nada para separarme de él, o no otra vez no.

-Em Juvia estas bien .Me decía él con un sonrojo mientras yo también sonrojada evitaba su mirada, estoy confusa.

-Juvia, Juvia ¡Ey!

-No, no , no .Decía yo en voz baja

-No que. Me dijo

-¡NOOOO! . Dije para salir corriendo y llorando, no otra vez no

Y así es como llegamos a esto

¸.·' ¸.·' *·~-.¸-( AHORA )-,.-~*¸.·' ¸.·'

Me encontraba escondida al lado de un cubo de basura (de esos que son grandes los pequeños como que no puedes por lo menos yo).Siempre me pasa lo mismo, no puede seguirme ocurriendo esto no quiero sufrir más por algo tan estúpido como esto.

-¡JUVIAA!De ve de ser Gray no quiero verle me hará daño

-¡JUVIA! Por favor no me dejes solo. Al escuchar eso me sonroje y sorprendí.

-Que chico más impulsivo. Dije en voz baja sonriendo, pero parece que me escucho.

-Juvia eres tú. Dijo él, no pensé yo

Poco a poco escuche los pasos más cerca de mí, yo me escondí mas pero en ese momento me cogieron de la mano

-Menos mal que te encuentro .Y en ese momento me abrazo

-Como te vuelvas a escapar no te soltare jamás ¿vale?

Me lo quede mirando pero en el momento que él me miro empecé a llorar, tanto me duele coger y pensar que de solo conocerlo de hace un día y me enamore dice que soy más débil de lo que era antes.

-No llores de enseguida nos reuniremos con tus amigas, así te podrás relajar mas. Me seguía diciendo aun manteniendo aquel abrazo, yo le sonreí.

-Vamos a mi casa estarás cansada y si quieres puedes dormir en cuanto lleguemos. Me decía Gray mientras me soltaba

Yo asentí, para después de secarme mis lagrimas seguir caminado hacia donde me establecería ahora

Mientras andábamos nos decíamos cosas sobre nosotros y de vez en cuando nos contábamos chistes

-Te cuento un chiste ¿vale?. Yo asentí

-Bueno estos son tres amigos tonto, nadie y ninguno, un día tonto fue a comisaría y le dijo al policía, señor nadie se ha caído al pozo y ninguno lo está ayudando, a lo que el policía le dijo usted es tonto y el respondió si mucho gusto (Siento poner este chiste pero es que lo leí de una historia y me pareció un poco chocante, pero es muy malo lo sé)

Me lo quede mirando un rato para solo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, al ver que no me hizo mucha risa, me dijo

-No sonreís si no quieres, la verdad ese chiste es demasiado malo.

-No será muy gracioso pero a mí me ha gustado .Le dije yo mientras le sonreí, provocando que se sonrojara

Legamos delante de una casa no muy grande pero por lo que parecía era muy acogedora era de color azul cielo y tenía un porche de madrera pintado de negro

-Qué bonita parece la de un cuento de hadas. Le dije mientras me adelantaba para abrir la puerta.

Allí adentro me encontré unos muebles de de color negro unja chimenea al lado derecho de la habitación y las paredes de color azul claro

-Wow, como la conseguiste.

-Es un regalo de mi madre y padre.

Yo no le di mucha importancia y seguí mirando las cosas y tocándolas ya que algunas de esas eran mágicas y no funcionaban como las de mi casa

-Gray, puedo ir a mi habitación .Le dije yo

-O claro está por allí. Me fue guiando y enseñando las habitaciones y todos los objetos hasta que llegamos a mi habitación y le dije

-Creo que me iré a dormir, gracias por todo eres un buen amigo. Le dije mientras lo abrazaba y después lo soltaba

-Bueno que duermas bien princesita. Dijo para después irse y yo quedarme mirando el lugar por donde se fue, no debo dejar que crezca este sentimiento no lo permitiré dije yo en voz baja mientras entraba a mi habitación.

Espero poder haber hecho esto bien y lo suficiente interesante para enganchar a la gente ji ji, a lo que voy gracias por leer mi historia pronto la seguiré o eso creo y si dejáis reviws no se si lo he escrito bien pero bueno, dejando mensajes con ideas de algo que quiera que añada será mejor ya que no solo serán mis ideas sino que las de todos un BESO y Un ABRAZO, Hasta luego


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal, jeje volví otra vez .Bueno tengo que aclarar algunas cosas la primera, no subiré capitulo hasta más o menos 2 semas pero todavía no lo se bien. Segundo si queréis preguntarme cosas solo las tendréis que dejar y yo en el siguiente cap las responderé, pueden ser de lo que queráis menos ofensivas para otras personas, bueno vamos con el cap.

hablan los personajes.

(): Anotaciones mías sobre algo de la historia o como dije en el cap anterior tonterías varias.

Capitulo 6: Resistencia Amigas

Gray Pov:

-Ahrg que rabia sol apágate ya, no ves que la gente quiere dormir. Dije yo ya que el sol me estaba dando de lleno en la cara y pensar que no me gusta el calor.

Buff valla despertar más malo después de lo de ayer, en ese momento recordé lo que paso y fui corriendo a por Juvia .Maldita sea espero que no se haya ido (Ejem sigo aclarando que las palabrotas no me gustan así que no veréis muchas, hasta que esté en mis días de furia XD).

Abrí con rapidez y con sigilo la puerta, en mi interior decía que no pasaría nada pero esta chica me preocupa, espera yo preocupado por alguien, WHAAAT? Bueno abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella dormida oye desde cuando hay una cola de lobo en el armario.

Lobo, cola, no puede ser, ella ya puede .Me asome lo más rápido que pude y encontré a un pequeño lobo durmiendo sobre mis ropas ya que ese antiguo armario es donde guardaba la ropa. Era de un verde muy claro casi como blanco y tenía como un tatuaje en el ojo derecho como de un ala de color azul

-Eh bicho ven .Le dije

-A quien le dices bicho, o espera eres el que ayudo a mi ama. Dijo el lobo, yo me lo quede mirando, vale que Happy hablase pero es que todos los animales saben ahora. Espera ayudar.

-Em como que ayudarla .Le pregunte.

-Sera mejor no despertarla no quiero que le dé un patatús de verte sin camiseta.

-Que dices sin camiseta si yo…Me mire

-PERO COMO

-Te quieres callar, o quieres que ella despierte y te de una paliza con el bate.

-Tu como sabes, bueno vamos. Como sabrá el sobre lo poco que estuve de ser golpeado por Juvia

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ COCINA ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

-Haber pequeñajo dime como ella te pudo invocar si ni siquiera sabe como utilizar sus poderes.

-Primero lo de pequeñajo te sobra soy 200 años mayor que tu. Me dijo con aire de superioridad

-Explicate .Le dije

-Soy howl tengo 216 años (en este fanfic Gray, Natsu y Gajeel tienen 16 y Juvia, Lucy y Levy tienen 15) pertenezco a la descendencia de los antiguos guardianes de el elemento de agua, ella pudo invocarme ya que sintió un fuerte sentimiento ayer lo que provoco que me invoco, así que supongo que las demás no les llevara más que a ella.

Hiba a preguntantarle algo pero sonó la puerta.

TOC TOC

-Ya voy calma, ¿Quién es? Pregunte

Se escucho un estruendo y se me callo la puerta encima.

-GRAY, idiota soy yo Natsu , eh ¿Dónde está?

-Llamita mira debajo de ti. Dijo Gajeel

-Maldito cabeza de fresa quítate de encima .Dije yo

-Oh así que hay estabas, ya me aparto.

Pero al intentar levantar me volvieron a pisotear, esta vez eran Lucy y Levy que hiban corriendo hacia donde era ahora el cuarto de Juvia.

-Al final se me queda la cara plana ya verás. Dije yo

Juvia Pov:

Me había despertado hacia algunos minutos por el estruendo causado en la cocina, esa noche había soñado que un pequeño lobo verde claro y con un tatuaje e ojo derecho de un ala azul, me guiaba y me ayudaba con mis poderes pero que a cambio tenía que dar algo importante para mí, no me lo quiero ni recordar es escalofriante.

Pronto escuche unos pasos venir hacia donde yo estaba enseguida me puse en guardia, no pienso dejar que Gray se me acerque pensé y de un momento a otro tenía una gran cantidad de agua alrededor de mi mano en forma de lanza pero no goteaba se mantenía firme en su forma, tendré ya mis poderes, o no el lobo, me preocupe

Pero de momento algo que parecían personas me cayeron encima

-¡JUVIAAAAAAAA! . Eran ellas empecé a llorar.

-LUCY, LEVY. Las abrace como pude y empezamos a llorar las tres

Cuando nos controlamos más y pudimos hablar estuvimos conversando sobre cómo eran los chicos.

-Al parecer no son tan malos como yo creía .Dijo Lucy

-Yo no puedo quejarme el me salvo de ser un pelele para ellos. Dijo Levy

-Y tu lluvia ¿En qué te ayudo? Me preguntaron las dos

-En creer en mí. O no lo solté

Se me quedaron mirando con una mirada picara pero a la vez preocupada nunca había sido tan abierta, ni siquiera con mi familia.

-Aa, y mirad lo que se hacer. Les dije para invocar el mismo hechizo que utilice cuando me puse en guardia antes

-Genial, oye ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Me dijo Levy

-No se quise protegerme y sentí como empezaba a brotar algo y me encontré esto .Señale al hechizo

-Por lo menos ya vais descubriendo cada una vuestros poderes y obteniéndolos .Dijo Gajeel, me gire a verle es más relajado e inteligente de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno vamos al gremio o que, tengo mucha hambre, Luigui llévame a cuestas. Dijo Natsu

-Es Lucy y ahora vas a pata tu solo, por listo. Nos los quedamos mirando ellos son una mezcla extraña pero a lo mejor, pueden ser destructiva.

-Venga vamos al gremio y dejaros de tonterías .Dijo Gajeel y salió corriendo con Levy a cuestas

-Suéltame integrante de metálica (a por cierto los nombro mucho porque son grupos de música que me encanta no es por ofender).Decía Levy

-Vamos Lucy vamos a dejar a esos dos comiendo polvo. Decía Natsu mientras arrastraba a una Lucy muy sonriente

Algunas veces me dan rabia de cómo se pueden sentir y expresar tan bien los demás y yo no , agache la cabeza , pero vi una mano extendida delante mía

-Que dices, hacemos que se arrepientan de sus palabras, eh, Juvia. Me decía Gray sonriéndome

-Claro. Le sonreí

Fin del cap bueno que tal , jeje cada vez intento ponerlo lo más interesante bueno por lo menos espero que os haya enganchado , dejad si queréis unos rviw , buf ya veréis como en el siguiente cap tampoco me acuerdo como se escribe bueno os quiero un beso y BAY BAY


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to my Fanfic , jejeje era broma no se hablar en ingles pero geno voy aprendiendo .Después de la tontería que acabo de decir voy deciros hola , hola ya si he vuelto antes de tiempo porque hoy me apetecía y como me han dejado sola en mi casa puedo hacer lo que me apetece y eso es escribir yeii . Y la razón por la que no subía mas capítulos era por que tenia la recuperación de ingles , eso si soy buena estudiante pero me cojio manía os lo juro y ya estoy más animada para escribir ya que en el examen saque un tun tun tun 10 yeeiii , si pueden ser tontería pero me gusta que os enteréis para no escribir tan firme y ser más amigable .

Aclaraciones: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima , yo solo escribo esto para que la gente se entretenga y deje lo demás a un lado :D.

Es cuando hablan los personajes

(Entre esto) Lo que pienso yo sobre la historia o mis tonterías

AHORA si a comenzar LET'S GO

Capitulo 7: Fairy Tail.

Juvia Pov:

Corríamos todos al gremio para ver quién era el más rápido de todos, Natsu y Lucy iban en cabeza (oye me siento como los comentarista de las carrera jaja) yo les seguía mientras que Gajeel iba detrás mía seguidos de Gray y Levy .No sé por qué Gray no corría a la par mía ya que él cuando me persiguió corría igual que yo, bueno el sabrá.

-¡LLEGAMOS! . Dijo Natsu mientras que tocaba la puerta del edificio

-Maldito, pagaras por haberme hecho tirar mi tarta de FRESAA. Gritaba alguien.

En ese momento Natsu abrió la puerta en ese momento vimos una mesa que está en llamas, oye pero que pasa aquí, dirigiéndose hacia Natsu , Lucy intento evitar quela mesa le diese a Natsu . Pero en ese momento Natsu paro la mesa y el fuego que había empezó a dirigirse hacia él y en ese momento el se comió LAS LLAMAS, WTF (jejeje es que hace poco he hablado con alguien que lo ha dicho y me a echo risa así que lo he puesto)

-Gracias por la comida. Dijo Natsu

-Ala Natsu ahora tenemos que pagarla. Dijo Gray

-Tendrá que pagarla él, no pienso dar nada por culpa del llamitas. Dijo Gajeel, a ya entiendo porque lo llaman así

-Entonces Natsu por eso te llaman así. Pregunte

El me iba a responder cuando de golpe, vi algo venir hacia mí pero escuche algo.

-Ice Make: Lanza. Dijo Gray y de pronto apareció una lanza de hielo que esta corto el objeto.

-Juvia estas bien, quien ha sido el idiota que lo ha tirado. Dijo Gray y todos se nos quedaron mirando

-Aa a esto es lo que se dice momento incomodo. Dijo de sopetón Levy

-Más bien esto es un momento difícil que es diferente. Dijo Gajeel

-E porque es difícil Gajeel. Dije, me dio una mirada que parecía que decía solo espera.

-Tres, dos, uno… contaba Natsu cuando de pronto

-Volvisteis. Gritaron todos y se abalanzaron a por ello sin saber que tras tres estábamos detrás de ellos por si acaso volaba hacia nosotras

-Esperad que tenemos con. PAM (son mis efectos especiales jejeje) lo siguiente es muchas personas encima nuestra y los chicos cabreados ayudándonos y diciendo

-Ni se os ocurra hacer eso otra vez si no queréis acabar muy muy mal. Dijo Gajeel

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ MAS TARDE ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

-Entiendo, entonces sois parte de los siete elementos, sois como yo .Decía una chica de nuestras edad con el pelo largo y rojo con una cara así : 3

-Em si perdón pero no sé cómo te llamas .Decía Levy

-Erza Escarlet, pero mejor Erza. Decia Erza

-Pero la única que ha podido activarlo a sido Juvia .Dijo Lucy, en ese momento se me quedaron mirando y repetí la misma acción que antes y salió la misma lanza alrededor de mi brazo.

-Es lo único que he podido hacer, no sé cómo hacer más cosas con mí poder .Djie

-Bueno pues, ahora tendréis que entrenar para poder activarlos las que no podéis de momento y tu Juvia tendrás que entrenar con tu guardián y con tu emm, todavía no tenemos nombre para lo que sois Natsu, Gray y Gajeel .Dijo Erza.

-Los power ranger .Dijo Natsu

-Enserio Natsu , mejor pienso yo. Dijo Gray

-Pero si tu eres peor para pensar que yo hielito

-Que dijiste flemita

-Oye si van a pelear no me dejen fuera que quiero desquitarme. Dijo Gajeel empezando la pelea solo se veían golpes por un lado y a Gajeel diciendo placaje y tirándose encima de Natsu y Gray aplastándolos y a Happy con un cárter que ponía FATALITY ( No se si se escribe así pero creo que es gracioso ) ese gato sí que me sorprende.

-Lo tengo se llamaran: summoners, creo que es mejor que lo que ha dicho Natsu no. Dije

-Bueno pues yasta así se llamaran ¿os parece bien?.Dijo Erza

-SI. Dijimos las cuatro a la vez y luego nos reímos, pero yo me distraje ya que vi al mismo lobo que salió en mi sueño, espera entonces este es mi guardián

-Ui que pequeño que eres. Dije

-Y dale con lo de pequeño. Dijo en lobo

-Eres igual que tu amiguito. Me dijo señalándome a Gray-Bueno por lo menos he podido ver que ya puedes invocar tu poder sin ayuda de nadie eso es bueno .Por cierto me llamo Howl. Me decía mientras se acercaba a mí, no pude resistirme más y lo abrase

En ese momento una luz apareció en mi cuello, todos se me quedaron mirando con cara de sorprendido, cuando desapareció pude ver como tenía un collar que estaba adornado con una piedra y al final de esta tres pluma de color, verde, azul y amarillo,

-Ahora ya estamos conectados, y tus amigas creo que ya tienen un guardián. Cuando dijo eso mire a mis amigas Lucy tenia ahora un lobo de color rosa con una flor en la pata delantera derecha y había invocado una planta que subía por su brazo y al final formaba un espada, mire a Levy le rodeaba un viento de colores, la fuerza no era muy intenta pero provocaba una brisa buena y de esa brisa salió otro lobo mas de color verde con una línea roja en vertical colocada en su nariz.

Todos se nos quedaron mirando cuando de pronto

-Vamos a seguir con la pelea .Dijo Natsu y otra vez Happy saco el cartel pero esta vez ponía FIGHT.

Buenas como os ha ido durante la semanita que he faltado creo que ha sido una semana y si no perdón por no subir más es que estaba un poquito y me he decido escribir hoy ya que estoy molida ya que ayer salí a patinar oye tuve suerte de caerme jeje , bueno que me desvió del tema gracias por leer un beso y BAY BAY


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas, ya sé que estoy subiendo un cap seguido de otro pero es que me apetecía y además creo que os debo uno, así que como hoy estoy más animada que otras veces voy a escribir jeje.

Diclamer (¿se escribe así? Es que no me acuerdo jeje tengo memoria de pez) Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima , yo solo lo uso para que la gente disfrute y se alejen de todo y relajarse

-: cuando hablan los personajes

() Cuando digo mis tonterías

Capitulo 8: Te odio

JUVIA POV:

-¡NNATSUUUU! Decíamos Lucy, Levy yo

**-**ERES DE UNAS IDEAS. Decían Gajeel y Gray

•°¤*(¯`°( )(( ANTES ))( )°´¯)*¤°•

-Oye mira que pronto lo hemos conseguido. Dijo Lucy, mientras acariciaba a su nueva mascota esta tiene los mismos años que Howl y se llama Sori (no se me ocurre otro nombre) es de color rosa y tiene una flor rodeándole la pata delantera derecha.

-Sí pero, a que son monos lo lobos. Decía Levy mientras levantaba su lobo como un bebe , el lobo era de color verde y tenía una cicatriz o raya roja situada en vertical en su nariz era un año mayor que Howl y Sori y se llama Alecai

Todos se les quedaron mirando mientras yo iba a hablar con el maestro

-Perdone Maestro Makarov pero los entrenamientos podrían anularse, es que tengo que contactar con mi familia para decirles que durante un tiempo no iré a mi casa. Dije

-Em por supuesto pero tengo que hablar con vosotros seis para informarlos de algo. Dijo el maestro

-MISION, MISION, MISION .Dijo Natsu

En ese momento un pie gigante aplasto a Natsu

-Así si se esta mejor. Dijo el maestro y a todos nos salió una gota a lo anime

-eSuelta sueltameeeeeee. Renegaba todo el rato hasta que BUM

-Uff que relajante. Dijo Erza

-No les mandare a una misión si no que tendrán que convivir cada uno con su summoners, yo mismo se los asignare. Dijo el maestro

-No hace falta maestro ya sabemos con quien nos toca. Dijo Gajeel

-Y lo de convivir juntos ya lo hemos hecho, puesto que han pasado una noche durmiendo en nuestras casas. Dijo Natsu

-A si, pues van a cambiar las tornas. Dijo el maestro.

En ese momento los seis sospecharon que algo pasaría, pero lo peor venia para los chicos, que detrás suyo a pareció una sombra muy escalofriante.

-Que hicisteis que.

Los chicos giraron la cabeza y hay estaba Erza con su guardián era otro lobo de color rojo y una espada tatuada en uno de sus costados (lo de los lobos es que me encantan si pudiese tener uno lo tendría pero como no puedo) se llamaba April

-Si le habéis hecho algo a ellas os juro que os vais a morir del susto. Dijo Erza

-Que susto. Dijeron los tres

-¡ESTE! Y se dirigió a por ellos, que de inmediato salieron corriendo

-Como desearía ser tan rápido como Espidi Gonzalez .Decía gritando Gray

-NIÑOS COMPORTENSE, he pensado algo. Gracias por la idea NATSU. Dijo el maestro y lo miramos con odio

-Ya que no habéis tenido inconveniente el convivir con ellos , tendréis que dormir juntos ( vaya mi plan perverso jeje)

-¡QUEEEE! Dijimos

•°¤*(¯`°( )(( AHORITA( XD) ))( )°´¯)*¤°•

-Que, no dicen que hay que decir siempre la verdad. Dijo Natsu

-Ya pero no seas tan sincero cuando no debes .Dijo Lucy

-Tranquila Luigi

-Es Lucyyyyy

Así estaban todo el rato discutiendo y peleándose madre mía lo que nos espera, mire hacía donde estaban Levy y Gajeel y estaban igual y luego mire hacia donde estaba Gray el estaba mirando como todo el mundo se peleaba, es bastante serio

-Bueno maestro me voy a hablar con mi familia. Le dije y comencé a caminar y me pararon, no creo que fuese Howl ya que iba delante mía solo podía ser….

-Ten cuidado y vuelve pronto. Me dijo Gray, yo asentí

Seguí caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a la casa de Gray que ya era donde también vivía yo y abrí la puerta ya que me habían dado una llave, cuando entre empecé a buscar un teléfono para llamar pero no pensé en que tenía mi teléfono él en bolsillo, hasta que.

-Juvia si quieres puedo hacer que puedas hablar mejor con tu familia. Me dijo Howl

-Por supuesto como lo hago. Me señalo el bolsillo hay encontré mi móvil y después de dio una señal para que se lo diese y dijo.

-Change villaje. Y de un momento estábamos en mi casa esta es de color amarillo con baldosas de diferentes marrones, poco a poco me hacer que y toque la puerta y de ay salió mi hermanito pequeño que me recibió muy bien

-Eh pequeñajo es que no me vas a decir que entre. Le dije

-Eso me gustaría y una cosa no me llames pequeñajo. Tan irritable como siempre, cuando entre me encontré con mi tía, abuela y madre (en este fic Juvia tampoco tiene padre, lo he hecho así para darle emoción y ya que yo tampoco tengo sé cómo manejarme en eso)

-Madre, abu y tía como os va. Al escuchar esto ellas vinieron y me abrazaron, durante unos cuantos minutos estuvieron preguntándome cosas hasta decidí contárselo

-E venido porque quiero deciros que durante un tiempo no estaré con vosotras.

-A ya veo que te informaron de que eres especial. Dijo mi madre

-Tú lo sabias

-De donde crees que vienen tus poderes. Me dijo

Ella me conto varias cosas como que mis padres también eran como yo mi madre controlaba el agua al igual que yo, pero mi padre controlaba el hielo en el momento que lo dijo recordé a Gray espero que solo sea una coincidencia. También me dijo que conocían al maestro Makarov y que le diese un saludo de parte de ella. Lo que no me dijo es de que murió mi padre siempre me dijo que fue de cáncer (eso fue lo que le sucedió a mi padre) pero después de haber escuchado todo eso no sé si creerme esa historia, pero ya se estaba oscureciendo y no podía llegar más tarde, después de despedirme de ellos Salí.

-Te lo has pasado bien con tu familia, princesita. Me dijo alguien detrás de mí

-Y a ti que te importa. Le dije

-Je que valiente eres, bueno espero que no te asustes de mi. Me dijo

-Hombre si no quién eres pues como que no. Le dije

- Ya lo veras solo espera, hasta luego. Lo único que pude ver de el era que llevaba una espada en la espada parecía antigua

-Juvia ay que regresar antes de que venga alguien aun más raro que ese personaje. Me dijo Howl, asentí

-Change villaje

En un momento ya habíamos regresado otra vez a mi "casa", no había ni pista donde se encontraba Gray así que aproveche para bañarme (no penséis que va a pasar nada raro no soy una pervertida) cuando salí pude ver que él se encontraba en la mesa con una carta en la mano ponía:

Juvia si vienes llámame estaré en mi habitación así que pasa y siento mucho lo del maestro, te prometo que esa flamita se va a tragar sus palabras.

At:Gray

Pero entonces por qué está sentado en la mesa.

Flash Back:

-Arg cuánto tarda Juvia estará bien buff. No dejaba de dar vueltas pensado lo peor odio a Natsu por lo que a echo, pero tampoco me disgusta la idea, espera que pienso, espera soy una persona tengo derecho, ya me canse voy a escribirle una carta. Creó que así valdrá pero si todavía es muy temprano para dormirme, la esperare si eso are. Ay voy a cerrar un momento los ojos

FIN FLASH BACK

Sera mejor que lo tape

-Buenas noches. Y le di un beso

Que tal bueno tenía un poco de ganas de subir otro cap y creo que os debía un cap a sí que aquí esta bueno me tengo que ir a dormir así que un beso, si quieren dejar reviw háganlo y sino po bueno es su elección ahora si un beso y BAY BAY.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno hoy otra vez subo video más pronto esto lo hago por dos razones, 1 porque me ha venido un pronto y me aburría y me he decidido en escribir y 2 por que mañana empiezo el instituto y hasta dentro de unas semanas no voy actualizar porque quiero mejorar para poder tener asegurada la carrera de artes y pues nada mas a empezar

Diclamer : Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

-: cuando hablan los personajes

(entre esto)tonterías varias

Capitulo 9: La noche

LUCY POV:

Hay que ver las ideas que tiene este cabezón (se refiere a Natsu) ahora por su culpa tendré que puff ni quiero recordarlo, cuando lo vea se va a enterar estruje algo que estaba entre mis manos.

-Lucy deja de hacer eso que me ahogas gruu. Dijo Sori medio asfixiada.

-O perdona peque. Dije y la solté ella cayó al suelo y empezamos a caminar otra ve_z_.

Seguimos caminando yo pensaba que castigo o paliza se llevaría Natsu hasta que Sori dijo algo

-Si tanto lo odias porque no dejas de pensar en el. Pregunto

-Yo a ese cabezón ni loca. Dije un poco nerviosa

-Pero entonces ¿no sientes nada por él? Porque te pones muy nerviosa cuando mencionamos el tema o te hablan de él. Me dijo y en ese momento me puse más nerviosa y sin querer me tropecé (os acordáis de la cara que pone en el cap 50 del anime cuando se tropieza pues la misma) pero en ese momento antes de caerme alguien me sujeto

-Está bien señorita. Me dijo un chico alto pelo negro y que traía consigo un perro, me lo quede mirando donde yo vivo no hay gente así

-Tú suéltala antes de que te patee el culo. Dijo Natsu, espera cuando había llegado aquí él

Flash Back

Natsu corría por las calles buscando a Lucy ya que como había demostrado ella estaba cabreada con el

-Espero que me pueda perdonar Lucy, jaja pero vaya cara que puso cuando el maestro lo dijo. Seguía diciendo

-JAJA como se ha resbalada tan fácilmente jajaja , espera quien coño es el que esta sujetándola se va a enterar nadie la puede tocar ni ayudar sino soy yo.

Fin Flash Back

-Ju no creo que a ella le haya desagradado ya que no ha dicho nada. Dijo el

-Espera que crees que dices. Dije yo

-Tú tranquila que no tienes nada que ver. Me dijo el

Iba a decir algo pero de un momento a otro Natsu le pego un puñetazo y dijo:

-Si vuelves a hablarle a si ha ella no te dejare con vida (hoy es que estoy mala y estoy un poco agresiva) vamos Lucy

En ese momento Natsu y yo nos fuimos de donde estaba ese chico que tenía una cara de la próxima vez tengo que coquetear con quien no tenga novio

-Lucy no vuelvas a fiarte de nadie que no conozcas o que seamos nosotros ¿vale?

-Sí. Le dije con la cabeza agachada, pero sentí una mano en mi cabeza dándome palmaditas levante la cabeza y lo vi sonriendo pero de momento me abrazo.

-Estaba preocupado así que no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo. Me dijo el

-SE GUSTANNNNN. Dijo de momento Happy

-Que no qué manía, vámonos. Dije yo tras un tiempo llegamos a mi "casa" no me voy a acostumbrar

-Me voy a dormir. Dije yo

-Entonces vamos. Me dijo Natsu

-Aye sir

No quiero imaginar lo que pasara esta noche, subí las escaleras y me bañe ya que no me bañe desde que venimos las tres aquí, me puse el pijama y salí cuando iba a acostarme en mi cama me encontré a Natsu y a Happy acostados en la mía, se veían como si fuesen hermanos bueno espero que esta noche no ronquen, cojí a Happy ya que ocupaba mi sitio y lo abrase pero en ese momento Sori salto hacia donde estábamos y también la abrase, son muy blandos en ese momento escuche de parte de Natsu

-Por favor no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo. Me gire creía que estaba despierto pero estaba dormido, me resulto tierno y le di un beso en la frente

LEVY POV

Cada día que pasa creo que sorprende más las cosas, como la estupidez que tiene Natsu, no basta con aguantar a Gajeel ahora tengo que convivir mas con el ojala supiese como activar mis poderes y irme ya de esta casa, lo que no se es porque no podemos vivir las tres en vez de tener que lidiar con esto arg lo odio

-Pequeñaja creo que tenemos que irnos ya se está oscureciendo. Me dijo él

-Como digas solo quiero que esto termine. Dije yo

-Vale ya sé que vamos a hacer. Me dijo y de un momento a otro me cogió al estilo princesa y salimos del gremio

-Oye donde me llevas.

-Quieres pasártelo mejor. Me dijo Gajeel

-Si

-Pues solo estate un momento en silencio y ya verás la sorpresa Geje. Me dijo

Estuvimos un tiempo corriendo hasta que llegamos a la casa donde ahora dormiría y subimos a el tejado, hay me dejo le iba a preguntar algo pero él me tapo la boca y señalo hacia arriba, donde señalaba se encontraba una constelación las estrellas que la formaban eran muy brillantes me quede un buen rato mirando el cielo pero sentía como si alguien me miraba

-Que

-¿Qué de qué?. Me dijo

-Que tengo para que estés todo el rato mirándome

-Ui que la pequeñaja se enfada. Dijo Gajeel un día de estos lo mato lo juro (ña no lo jura jajaj)

Iba a darle una buena bronca pero en ese momento, algo me lo inpedio, ese algo era un helado que él me había dado, era de fresa uno de mis favoritos así que solo empecé a comerlo

-Cuando te aburras, ven adentro estaré bañándome así que si tienes sueño solo vete a la cama. Me dijo el despidiéndome con una mano

Oye pues tampoco es tan insoportable como creía además se ha molestado en enseñarme que tan bonito puede ser todo el cielo por la noche y me trajo mi helado favorito, lo mejor será que le dé las gracias y disculparme.

-ACHIS. Si será mejor que me vaya de aquí sino quiero enfermarme

Bajaba las escaleras que conducían hasta el segundo piso ya que la casa tenía dos pisos y un tercero que es la azotea, iba dirigiéndome hasta la cocina para tirar el papel del helado (yo es que normalmente cojo una servilleta para no mancharme de helado) cuando me gire me encontré con Gajeel pero este estaba mojado ya que se había bañado y con una toalla, en ese momento me sonroje.

-Em me pasas en champú es que me lo he dejado en la despensa. Me dijo

-Claro, pero como que te lo has dejado hay

-Es que a veces hago cosas por las noches y no me doy cuenta. Me dijo un poco sonrojado ya que se había dado cuenta de la situación

-Toma, me voy a dormir. Le dije sonrojada

-Vale….

Cuando ya me había ido a dormir me bañe ya que había dos baños por suerte y me puse mi pijama. La cama en donde iba a dormir era muy cómoda y espaciosa, cuando me acosté en la cama estaba muy cansada, Alecai estaba acostado en mis pies y se durmió más pronto que yo pero yo no podía dormir entonces escuche la puerta abrirse no le di importancia ya que se quién era, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que Gajeel me abrazo y dijo

-Perdona si te ha molestado lo que te he dicho. Me volteé y le sonreí y le dije

-Te perdono pero PORQUE NO LLEVAS CAMISETA. L e dije

-Yo es que duermo así, así que te tienes que acostumbrar. Me dijo

-Pues aléjate de mí que no me fio nada de ti. Le dije y le sonreí, después de eso me quede dormida

Ey que como es tan si tengo muchísimas ganas de subir cap pero quiero dejaros con la intriga de que va a pasar este cap no lo he hecho cómico por que no tengo yo el ánimo para eso y como creo que son tema un poco serios lo he dejado así que creo que os va a gustar jeje, subiré dentro d semana no lo subiré más pronto ya que he explicado las razones que tengo ya que quiero y tengo ganas de sacarme la carrera de artes , bueno con nada más que decir espero que dejen reviw ,un besazo y BAY BAY

A si no os importaría poder ver un dibujo que he hecho, y si no mucho pedir poder decidme vuestras opiniones de cómo dibujo por favor, aquí os dejo un enlace:

art/Adventure-Time-381621396

¡GRACIAS!


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas que tal em pensaba subir un episodio pero se me cayo la pagina pero lo que no sé es si a vosotros también, de todas maneras esto se subirá mas tarde del 20 del 9 AYA VAMOS

Diclamear : Fairy tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

-: cuando los personajes hablan

() Mis tontería que no son pocas

Capitulo 10 cuando uno despierta

JUVIA POV:

Arg otra vez el maldito sol cuando aprenderé a cerrar la ventana, así memoria pez se me olvidaba. En ese momento recordé al individuo que me hablo cuando me iba a ir a casa, en ese momento me sobresalte pero seguía acostada en la cama, pero escuche algo.

-¿Te pasa algo Juvia?

-Sí, no preocupes solo me he acordado de algo. Le dije a Gray espera que pantalones hace el aquí

-QUE ¿AQUÍ?. Le dije

-Primero que te paso anoche y ahora te lo explico.

-Vale, cuando termine de hablar con mi familia salí de mi casa y alguien me hablo no alcanzar en verlo solo pude ver que tenía una espada y decía que muy pronto sabremos algo. El se sorprendió y le hice un gesto de y tu.

-A sí, es que cuando

FLASH BACK

Me desperté y pude notar que tenía un poco de frío pero una sensación cálida me vino de mis hombros hay traía una sabana, Juvia abrí fuerte los ojos no estaba my carta fui rápido haber si estaba en su habitación y allí estaba piuf(no se me ocurría otro sonidito) mejor me voy a la mía total nadie se va a enterar, algo me agarro me gire y era ese maldito guardián

-Deberías de cumplir las reglas aclaradas que dijo el maestro además ella parece que tiene pesadillas y es mejor que se levante por la mañana con compañía por si acaso. Me sorprendí no se suponía que nos llevamos mal, bueno suponer es creer no saber (esta frase no si se la escuche pero me gusto y lo he puesto) es verdad que ella tenía pesadillas ya que estaba llorando y moviéndose todo el rato me acosté a su lado y la abrase a lo escuche

-Gracias por conprerderme

FIN FLSAH BACK

Me quede helada, como pude dejarme decir eso acuérdate que no puedes enamorarte no, no, no quiero sufrir otra vez por esas tonterías

-Yo no pude decir eso, no soy tan cursi. Por cierto odio ser de esa manera y también el rosa a montones como cuando la gente lleva los pantalones o short y la camiseta rosa pero para gustos los míos.

-Como quieras, pero. Me abrazo –Acuérdate de que soy tu amigo y estamos para ayudarte

-Respóndeme a algo para que nos necesitabais

-Ya lo oísteis para subir de nivel, somos magos de nivel B y para subir al A tenemos que poder comprender a los demás y como somos unos de los descendientes de los antiguos summoners solo os teníamos que buscar y protegeros y si lo hacíamos bien aumentaríamos de nivel. Cuando termino de decir eso me fui tenía razón no debo involucrarme con el

Y así termino la mañana que bien no tengo que permitir enamorarme lo conseguiré y salí dejándolo un poquito aturdido

LUCY POV

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-Lucy que te pasa. Me pregunto Natsu

-¡BICHOO! Le decía mientras le daba con un matamoscas y le rociaba un espray para mis "emergencias"

-Para no me eches mas de esa cosa que me dejas ciego buaaaaaaaa. Decía Natsu mientras corría dando vueltas por la habitación

Pare un momento ya que me di cuenta de lo que paso ayer y en ese momento aumento el odio lo voy a matar

-Menos mal por poco me matas.

-Así habría menos bocazas. Me dirigí hacia la puerta pero me paro algo

-A sí Sori vámonos

-E Lucy que era broma estoy bien mira.

-Que bien, si me disculpas

LEVY POV

-Uf creo que me deje la ventana abierta ayer. Me iba a levantar pero no pude ya que algo me tenía cogida espera que, me gire y ahí estaba el cabezota

-Cabezón aléjate de mí. Le dije gritando

-Agr que pasa a sí te has despertado. Bostezo

-QUITA. Le decía

-Vale Vale uich que humores por la mañana. Me dejo salir-Por cierto el perfume que llevas huele muy bien.

-Gra, gracias

JUVIA POV

-Juvia estas bien no te veo como antes. Me dijo Howl preocupado

-No te preocupes solo tengo que relajarme. Le dije mientras salía de la casa y miraba hacia el cielo

-Y como lo haces

-Sabes cuando estaba mala o estresada me acordaba de un cuento que una vez leí. Le dije y empecé a contarle

-Esta historia trataba de una chica que se llamaba Aqua está al estar marginada y ser siempre insultada por sus "amigos" decidió irse al bosque ya que era uno de los lugares donde podía relajarse pero en el mismo momento que entro alguien le dio y cayo inconsciente, al despertarse se encontró con una manada de lobos ella al verlos se alegro ya que era uno de sus animales favoritos pero uno de ellos se abalanzó hacía ella, pero fue interrumpido por un lobo que parecía el jefe de la manada , el rápidamente se hizo amigo de la chica y ella se acostumbro a estar con ellos más tarde un día el bando enemigo los ataco era otra manada de lobos pero lo que no sabían era que también había un cazador de almas que era un humano con extraños poderes como los que tenemos nosotras, capturo a Aqua y la mato cuando el lobo jefe la encontró y llevo su cuerpo a una extensa llanura llena de rosas blancas, cuando subió la luna el lobo aulló por ella y derramo una lagrima que junto con los pétalos de las rosas y el cuerpo de la chica desaparecieron.

-La historia es un poco triste pero me relaja saber que descansa en paz la chica. Dije yo

-Es bastante bonita la historia. Dijo alguien-Y es curioso que nos menciones a nosotros en la historia

-¿Quién eres?. Pregunte

-Ya no te acuerdas de mí del otro día bueno pues ahí voy. Apareció un chico moreno de piel blanca y que media más que yo, tenía los ojos marrones que parecían sangre (por si no lo sabéis también existe un marrón que parece más rojo que marrón pero se considera como marrón, yo lo dejo como dato informativo xD)

-Soy Willy y supongo que tengo la misma edad que tu a y soy un cazador de almas. Me dijo

-Entonces ese cuento no es un cuento si no que es real. El afirmo –Seras. Me lance contra él con mi lanza de agua con un movimiento pude cortarle un poco de un mechón de pelo, pero en ese momento el me ataco y no sé como lo hice que invoque un escudo y me cubrí después dije .

-Mizu Ken. Invoque una espada de agua y le di un golpe gritico ya que le hice una herida en su mejilla derecha

-Ju vas aprendiendo pues entonces. Dio una voltereta y se alejo de mí

-Espero que sigas así hasta luego. Y se fue lo que me extraño era que no me ataco con su espada sino que solo se protegió de mis ataques mientras pensaba eso entre en casa y me prepare para ir al gremio.

Que tal como estáis pues ya he subido otra cap en ya quería escribir mas pero es que me he hecho daño en la mano ya sabéis cuando le das un puñetazo a algo y te estrazas los nudillos pues eso el caso que durante un tiempo voy a tener que llevar protección en la mano ósea que me va a costar escribir pero mañana intentare escribir y subir el sábado o viernes que viene otro y así avanza mas la historia y el chico nuevo que e puesto en la historia se me a ocurrido de sopetón pero creo que es un buen comienzo para la aventura sin más dilación un beso y BAY BAY.


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas que tal como die estoy escribiendo para poder subir este cap el viernes o cosa así, hoy no estoy muy habladora así que hay voy, a y una cosa el personaje que salió en anterior cap lo saque de un amigo mío que es igual como lo describí en la historia y también se llama Willy así que me venía como anillo al dedo xD

Diclamear: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

-: cuando hablan los personajes

(): Mis estupideces ojo que pueden ser importantes, ajajaja no enserio son un poco irrelevantes

Capitulo 11 Un poso más

JUVIA POV

La próxima vez que vea a uno de esos malditos cazadores se enteraran, debo relajarme pero como pudieron hacerle eso a la pobre Aqua arg me duele la herida que me hizo ese tipo, será mejor que la lave para que no se infecte.

-Aaa habrá algo de comer. Escuche a Gray, me escondí ya que se que si me ve con una herida me preguntaría que ha pasado debo encontrar un lugar ya se

-Em Juvia porque te estás escondiendo en el armario de arriba. Dijo Gray con una gota estilo anime

-Por nada solo observaba lo bonita que es por dentro tendré que limpiarla un poco. Le dije

-Com..Como quieres pero ten…. Eso es una herida. Me dijo

-No que va solo es un rasguñ. Me cogió del brazo y empezó a mirar la herida esta se encontraba en el hombro derecho y era grande

-Quieto parado oye tu déjame el brazo que no sabes que las heridas s infectan si las tocas o que eii

-Cállate un momento por favor ya verás cómo lo hago. Me dijo yo me quede un poco como ,¿eeeh?, pero de un momento a otro

-Ice Make : Regeneration . De la mano de Gray aparecieron unos cristales de hielo que cayeron a mi brazo y vi como mi herida se iba curando hasta solo que dar la marca del arañazo de la espada de Willy

-Ves solo tenias que ser más paciente y esperar. Me dijo -Por cierto como te hiciste esa herida. Baje la mirada y él me pregunto

-Un cazador de almas ¿verdad?

-Espera tu los conoces. El asintió –Entonces ese maldito os ha hecho daño a alguno del gremio. Cuando dije esto mis ojos empezaron a tomar un color más oscuro

-Cálmate solo son unos pringados que no saben de qué lado se debe de estar. Se me acerco-Ademas yo nuca dejare que te pase nada

-Me dejas. L e dije

-Ui eso porque jaja no me digas que te da vergüenza

-No si te parece. Lo aparte dándole una patada cada dia me parezco mas a Bruce Lee

-DAME UN ABRAZO. Decía mientras me perseguía

-¡NOOOOO, Necesito unas vacaciones!

Tras una larga persecución con golpes y algunos abrazitos de parte de Gray ( jaja me estoy volviendo más cursi jajaj)

-Mizu no kabe ( si alguien no la sabe es japonés es que el traductor ayuda mucho xD) Y de pronto apareció un muro de agua invocado por mi

-Ja ya vas aprendiendo pero no eres nada para mi nivel. Dijo Gray y yo me estremecí

Y de un momento a otro el agua que hacía el muro se convirtió en hielo y se rompió el muro

-Y ahora. Se puso serio y yo me preocupe

-COSQUILAS.

-NOOOO, NO LO HAGAS

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀MAS TARDE ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾

En el gremio

-Te dije que no me hicieses cosquillas. Le dije a Gray

-Yo que sabía si tienes la piel sensible

-Pues mira. Le señale un arañazo que me hizo-Ya lo sabes

-Como sea. Me dijo iba a renegarle pero Erza apareció

-Juvia hoy empezaras los entrenamientos prepárate en 5 minutos vengo y nos vamos a entrenar

-Entendido. Le dije

-Espera no puedo ayudar a entrenar. Dijo Gray

-NOO. Dijimos las dos

Tras pasar ese tiempo vino Erza y me llevó a un especie de Dojo empecé a mirar hacía todos los lados había un montonazo de catanas o espadas y muchos sacos colgados del techo supongo que sea para poder golpearlos o algo así .

-Juvia ahora tendrás que hacer ese recorrido sin dejar que las flechas te den (u poco tópico ya) comienza

Pasaba tranquilamente corriendo no veía tanta dificultad pero de pronto aparecieron unas flechas que me pasaron cerca de la cara pero yo pude esquivarlas a la perfección pero apareció otra por debajo de mí

-A sí también hay unos dispensadores debajo para que disparen más flechas

Arg que fastidio no podían hacerlo más fácil, claro que no es una prueba empecé a esquivar las flechas dando volteretas y vigilando mis lados y el suelo por si a caso salían más flechas pero se pararon

-Vale tus reflejos son buenos ahora mediremos tu fuerza. Me dijo Erza

-No tendré que luchar contra ti. Ella negó –Howl será quien tenga que luchar contra ti

-SI

En ese momento apareció Howl y dijo unas palabras raras creo que dijo: Keijō ga kawaru.

De un momento a otro Howl se había convertido en una especie de loboo pero gigantesco, me intento dar un zarpazo pero yo invoque el Mizu no Kabe y me protegí sonreí al ver que no me había hecho daño pero de repente se encontraba el detrás de mí y esta vez sí pudo herirme, cuando termino de atacar me aleje todo lo posible y invoque Mizu Ken y le ataque no pude herirle así que me aleje un poco ya que estaba un poco cansada, esquive los ataques que me lanzaba él y aproveche para atacarle dude un momento pero le ataque con el Mizu Ken y le conseguí dar pero en ese momento mis ojos se volvieron oscuros y empecé a perder el sentido hasta que me llamaron

-Juvia has terminado ya de entrenar. Eran Levy y Lucy en el momento en que las vi se me empezó a nublar la vista y perdí el conocimiento

●▂● .. ●︿● .. ●ω● UN POQUITO DESPUES .. ●﹏● .. ●▽●

-¿Que donde estoy?

-Estas en la enfermería. Me dijo una albina-Soy Mirajane

-Juvia, perdona pero podrías decirme que ha pasado

-Estabas entrenando con Howl cuando de pronto te desmayaste, lo más raro es que no estabas del todo cansada así que no se qué te ha podido pasar. Al terminar de decir eso me levante de la cama de enfermería y fui a reunirme con los demás. Cuando llegue a donde estaban todos los del gremio estaban celebrando y riéndose incluidas Levy y Lucy

-Yo no sé si encajare bien aquí ellos parecen conocerse desde siempre y yo, parezco una extraña

-No sé cómo puedes decir eso. Me dijo un chico mayor que yo rubio

-Esa es mi sensación no creo que sea lo suficiente para poder compararme con los demás y creerme una as del grupo. Le dije

-Sabes siempre había una cosa que el viejo me decía: Los débiles siempre serán débiles. Pero no todo lo débil es malo. Al principio el ser humano era un ser débil. La soledad le inquietaba y por eso existen los gremios.. y por eso tiene compañeros. Para vivir con energía caminan muy arrimados. Los torpes chocan con las paredes más que los demás.. Y quizás dan más rodeos. Pero si uno da un paso confiando en el mañana.. La fuerza surge por sí misma

Me lo quede mirando el me estaba alentando para seguir

-Por cierto me llamo Laxus y bienvenida a FAIRY TAIL. En el momento que dijo e nombre del gremio todos gritaron de felicidad y me sonrieron

-Acuérdate Fairy Tail no es solo un gremio donde hay gente sino que es una familia que crece cada día y se superan a uno mismo y se protegen ESO ES FAIRY TAIL. Dijo el maestro y todos levantaron las manos haciendo el símbolo de las manos de Fairy Tail (como el del episodio del festival en fairy tail igual)

-SI

Bueno aquí termino no sé si este cap me ha quedado bien pero bueno me gusta como se ha quedado em si no me ha salido muy bien o bien os lo agradecería que me lo dijeseis porque así podre mejorar que es lo que quiero ahora las reviw tengo que darle las gracias a dos personas por seguir esta historia desde el principio esas son antes de eso si queréis visitarlas son muy buenas personas :

Rirukasabe: seguramente la haya mencionado en otro cap pero es que desde el principio de la historia la ha seguido y se lo agradezco muchísimo

sinnombreespecifico: también porque desde hace dos cap que lo está siguiendo y dejando reviw y le agradezco que cada vez que lo lea deje reviw eso es algo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo esta historia

rita uchiha namikaze : jeje lo que más me gusto de su reviw fue que el chiste que hice también lo puso ella en un trabajo y como dije en ocasiones anteriores agradezco que gastéis vuestro tiempo en dejarla

vane: no he podido encontrar el enlace directo a su perfil para ver sus historias, muchas gracias por decir que te encanta el fic ya que me cuesta bastante hacerlo por culpa de mis estudios pero te lo agradezco de corazón y lo de la idea de dormir juntos me vino de un repentino Xd

BUENO TENGO QUE TERMINAR QUE TENGO SUEÑO, UN BESAZO Y BAY BAY


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas otro episodio jeje tenía un poco de ganas de escribir otra vez en este cap voy a aclarar muchas cositas jaja pero no va a ser ahora cuando quiero fastidio pero muy bien Xd a y episodios no sé si subiré muchos durante este mes ya que son los exámenes y todos esas tonterías y lo peor es que me ha tocado al lado de un chico muy hablador y estoy que no puedo concentrarme en ideas para la historia así que voy a tener que renegarle para que se calle XD. Pronto pondré nalu y gale

DICLAMEAR: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima yo solo lo utilizo para mis histrias jeje

-: hablan los personajes

(Entre esto) mis burradas y son muchas que este mes no me he relajado y estoy bromista últimamente ok no

JUVIA POV

No me imaginaba que todos eran así de buenos, bueno cuando nos recibieron me sentí como en casa y ahora se seguro de que no me arrepiento de haber venido aquí, pensaba mientras se me daba cuenta de que el maestro me miraba

-Maestro ha ocurrido algo. Le pregunte

-no será que quieres ir al baño pero estas estreñido. Dijo Natsu pobrecillo

En ese momento el maestro le dio un puñetazo y Natsu salió volando-Adiós recuérdame como alguien importante Luigui. Dijo Natsu

-ES LUCYYYYYY

Después de ver esta em normal situación me fui con el maestro y él me guio a una sala dentro se encontraba mi madre y Howl, yo al ver a mi madre corrí y la abrasé

-Madre que haces aquí no tendrías que recoger a Romeo

-En realidad está allí afuera con una tal Wendy (jeje a lo mejor incluyo más pareja juju) he venido para ver cómo te va con los del gremio y decirte algo

-¿Qué es?. Le pregunte

-En el anterior entrenamiento vi como tus ojos se tornaban más oscuros y estamos preocupados porque puede ser…. Me dijo Howl pero se paro

-Que puede ser. Dije

-Ese cambio que das en tus ojos puede ser que tu metabolismo allá cambiado y puede que vallas más avanzada que las demás. Me dijo el Maestro

-Eso me pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo así que no creo que sea nada malo además no sería mejor aprenderé más rápido

-No es del todo bueno ya que si avanzas más tú energía podría agotarse más rápido y del can sació y podrías morir. Me dijo Howl

No puede ser que pueda ocurrir eso no quiero morir, pensaba mientras salía de la sala por suerte nadie me vio me fui corriendo a una ladera que había (como la que sale en sin-chan la misma) debo relajarme y intentar no pensar en eso, empecé a pensar en otras cosas espera a lo mejor puedo hacer una cosa

-Mizunotsubasa(esta vez me he acordado yo un poco del significado jajajaja). Y de pronto salieron de mi espalda dos alas de agua ha funcionado, ahora otra cosa más.

Probé primero por intentar dar un salto, pero no funciono la próxima idea fue coger carrerilla y saltar y funciono aunque solo volé durante unos segundos y caí, mañana intentare volver a volar aunque sea muy poco mejor me voy a casa no quiero que se preocupen por mí

º°"˜`"°º ( CASA DE GRAY Y JUVIA ) º°"˜`"°

Abrí la puerta y vi que toda la casa estaba a oscuras a lo mejor no ha vuelto del gremio todavía, voy a bañarme creo que huelo a rayos reí parece que ya me he olvido del otro tema

Cuando salí pude escuchar la puerta abrirse menos mal que estoy vestida

-SOMOS BALLENEROS LLEVAMOS ARPONES PERO COMO EN LA LUNA NO HAY BALLENAS CANTAMOS CANCIONES. Pero eso que es espera son Natsu, Gray y Gajeel ¿estarán borrachos? (jeje no cantan porque le gusta jeje)

-FLAMITA QUE TU NO VIVES HAY VENTE. Dijo Gajeel mientras se llevaba a Natsu tambaleando (Modo tonto ON)

-QUE SI HIERROS VAMONOS

-EEH CUIDADO CON LOS CAROS JAJAJA. Dijo Gray

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse me encamine para ver como venía Gray y para ver si podía ayudarlo pero se le veía más estable que a Natsu y Gajeel a lo mejor él está acostumbrado

-E Gray necesitas ayuda para poder subir a dormir. Le dije ya que la habitación está construida en el piso superior

-EJ YO PUEDO. Me dijo mientras se tambaleaba pues no tenía razón es igual de influenciable que Natsu y Gajeel

-Como digas, pero yo creo que mejor sería que te ayudase. Le dije mientras me echaba unos de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros para ayudarle

-DAME UN ABRAZO. No otra vez como el otro día no

-Sí tu relájate que así estás más tranquilo y puedo ayudarte a subir

-MUCHAAS GRACIAS ABRAZO. Me decía

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Venga sube esos escalones. Le dije pero al llegar al último escalón se tambaleo y por poco nos caemos –No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Jejeje te da miedo que pase algo o nos caigamos jejeje

-A CALLAR. Le dije

Poco a poco íbamos avanzando pero de vez en cuando me asustaba ya que se mareaba y se dormía, ya sé porque no me gusta el alcohol me reí

-Es por mí culpa que no te acerques tanto al gremio. Me dijo

-No es por tu culpa. Le dije, es más sensato borracho que ebrio-Solo que de pequeña me traicionaban mucho y a las personas que eran buenas conmigo siempre se alejaban de mí y me da miedo que pasé lo mismo ahora

-Fairy Tail no es un gremio que olvida a sus camaradas, luchamos por cada uno de nosotros y sentimos por todos como si fuésemos uno, no lo olvides. Me dijo, llegamos a la habitación donde deberíamos dormir pero creo que hoy me iré a la otra habitación

Lo deje allí sentado en una silla, me iba a ir pero Gray me agarro de la mano

-Y recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tú lado. Y en ese momento me beso duro menos de 10 segundos ya que él se desmayo del cansancio, yo al darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y me fui de esa habitación y me fui a la mía, no puedo creer lo que ha pasado pero lo más importante….

-Como estarán Lucy y Levy

WEIIIIIIIIII como están jeje he incluido un momento Gruvia jajaja yo por lo menos creo que está bien: D además yo creo que ya era hora y no os preocupéis fans del Nalu y Gale los siguientes capítulos los intentare hacer de esta pareja :3 , también deciros que no voy a subir muchos cap por el asunto que he puesto y explicado al principio y también porque he empezado otra vez a jugar al tenis ya que así se me ocurren ideas y también porque quiero mantener mi forma osh jajajaja es broma pero lo de mantenerse en forma y jugar al tenis es verdad jajaja espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviw un besote y BAY BAY weiii


	13. Chapter 13

Buenas ya volví, jejeje estoy escribiendo porque ya puedo ver mejor ya que me han traído las gafas pero ahora lo veo todo que parece que la gente está más rellenita jajajaja además así me desquito que hoy e hecho un examen y estoy un poco preocupada este cap lo hare medi gruvia y medio gale y nalu porque como en el anterior cap no incluí mucho gruvia quiero poner más nalu y gale juju kaisi (es japonés es que el traductor es muy bueno jajaja) a y os pido un favor si me podréis ayudar a buscar una aplicación que sea buena para dibujar en la tablet si la encontráis os agradezco que hagáis gastado un poco de vuestro tiempo en eso harigato

Diclamear: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima

-: Cuando los personajes hablan

(entre esto) las tonterías cotidianas xD

CAPITULO 13: Parejas

POV GRAY

Arg no recuerdo nada desde que llegue aquí solo lo que sucedió antes

»-(¯`v´¯)-»( ANTES )»-(¯`v´¯)-»

-TE TE TE TETETETETE TE TE TE TE TE TE TETETETE. Se escuchaban a lo lejos a nuestros tres protagonistas y a un gato volador

-KIAJAJAJAJA la próxima vez que salgamos se lo decimos a las chicas BUAJAJAJA. Decía Natsu

-Si tu sobre todo a Lucy jajajajaja. Decía Gajeel

-Oye que tú no te quedas corto o te recuerdo a Levy JAJAJAJAJ. Y en ese momento empezaron a pelear

-Sois muy escándalos estoy intentando pensar. Decía Gray

-En que en tu J-U-V-I-A jajajajaja. Decían Gajeel y Natsu

-CALLAROS estoy pensando como decírselo

-…..

-SUIGAMOS CANTANDO. Dijeron los cuatro

-ALCOHOL ALCOHOL HEMOS VENIDO A EMBORRACHARNOS LO DEMAS NOS DA IGUAL LO LOLOLOLO(se me ocurrió cuando vi a mi hermano con la camiseta de la feria jajajajaja)

๑۩۞۩๑ AHORA ๑۩۞۩๑

Buff que dolor de cabeza espera como llegue aquí oe espera no vino Juvia a ayudarme ….. o no , corrí hacía la habitación de Juvia espero que no le haya hecho nada

JUVIA POV

No sé cómo estarán las demás espero que no le hayan hecho nada pero como voy a hacer para que Gray no se acuerde de lo que ha pasado aiii madre mía no sé cómo lo voy a hacer espero que no me odie

TOC TOC

-OE Juvia estas hay OE. Decía Gray

Será mejor que no hable así no vendrá relájate espera y ese sonido

-Ice Maker Wall . Crash(Son mis efectos especiales xD)

Ya solo pude ver como había mucho hielo alrededor de la puerta y la puerta rota y a un Gray preocupado y enfadado

-¿Por qué no me has respondido estaba preocupado?

-No te me acerques. Le dije

-Pero que dices no ves que soy …. Se paro

En ese momento me encontraba encogida y había invocado una barrera pero lo que no quería que viera era que ….

-Estas llorando oe contesta oe

-Te he dicho que me dejes. Y lo impulse para atrás

-AAAAA oye déjame ayudarte solo hablare, ¿vale?

Empezó a acercarse pero mi escudo empezó a brillar y a impedir que el avanzara pero en ese momento empezó a romperse

-No dejare que te alejes de todos nosotros

-Déjame

-Acuérdate de Lucy y Levy o del resto del gremio, quieres alejarte de esa amistad que has hecho y recuerda no decías que tenias miedo de que nos fuéramos pues piensa que tienes que hacer para que no nos vayamos ESCUCHAME. Me dijo

Es en serio lo que dice sé que tengo que guardar esas amistades pero no quiero ver como ellos empiezan a aburrirse de mí y que se vayan, espera donde estoy no estaba en el cuarto porque ahora estoy en un campo de flores, me levante y escuche

-Entonces lucha y no te quedes sentada a esperar que pasa y te aísles solo sal y sonríe. Me dijo Howl

-Donde… Ahora me encontraba en el cuarto sentí que tenía algo era como agua y Gray estaba abrazándome, es como aquella vez

-Vuelve CON NOSOTROS con tus amigos y conmigo

-Gray que ha pasado por que estas llorando

-Por fin llevas rato sin reaccionar, oye no estaba llorando solo sudaba por los ojos ves. Y me enseño la lágrima

-Como digas quiero dormir por favor vete

-Si anda para que te pase como hace un momento si hombre, yo me quedo tu duerme yo dormiré en la silla. En ese momento puso cara de pena

Me fui para la cama y le hice una señal de que viniese

-Si me haces algo acabaras sin cabeza

-Buenas noches. Me dio un beso y se durmió

Me colore mucho y le dije en voz baja

-Son buenas cuando te tengo( me ha salido hasta bonito xD)

-Jejeje eso es interesante. Me dijo

-Venga duerme y calla ya hablaremos mañana

-Valep pero espero que no huyas

O.o°*)= CON LUCY Y NATSU =(*°o.O

LUCY POV:

-LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III E LLEGADO (como se nota que es Natsu xD).Escuche madre mía con lo tranquila que estaba

-Am muy bien Natsu puaj a que hueles. Le dije

-A dos mojitos y a seis cubatas JEJEJE. Vale ya ha alcanzado otro nivel de estupidez

-No estás acostumbrado a beber ¿verdad?

-Que va si soy todo un cam…(mejor no os digo lo que ha pasado es por vuestro bien). Arg que asco oye hay están mis tortitas de este mediodía (se deduce verdad)

-Bueno será mejor que me traiga una toallas y la fregona, tu espera hay. Le dije

-EEEEE Luigi porque hay dos sofás rojos si solo compre uno. Este delira cada vez mas tengo que comprarme una casa pronto

Cuando volví no estaba donde lo deje ahora estaba acostado en el sofá durmiendo

-Parece un angelito así. Dije en voz baja pero de un momento a otro abrió los ojos y me caí al darme el susto

-Si quieres la próxima vez me lo dices y me arreglo para lucirme. Me dijo definitiva me voy esto es muy raro

-Ai no te vayas. Me dijo este, Natsu, no debería beber.

-Vamos no seas pegajoso y déjame que me tengo que echar la mascarilla (se me ha ocurrido eso porque me la tengo que echar ahora jajaja)

-Haber si así te callas. Me dijo

-OY…. No me digas que lo ha hecho (si lo ha hecho jajajaja) estaba Natsu besándome quiero irme pero no puedo salir no me suelta

-Ya veo que así si te has callado ahora a dormir

-EEh tu Natsu que me sueltes eeeeeee

TAN TAN TAN que pasara en el siguiente cap jejeje bueno este cap estaba planeado que lo subiera antes pero es que he estado ocupada y no me sentía con ganas de escribir y prefiero escribir cuando si tengo para que sea más entretenido: D el siguiente lo haré medio Nalu y medio Gale y no sé cuando subiré otro cap ya que tengo los exámenes próximos pero intentare escribir entre mi tiempo para tener la historia activa después de explicarlo todo os deseo que tengáis un día fantástico un beso y ….

¡BAY BAY MrsAdventure se despide!


End file.
